Michel Santana Collection
1 in Alphabetical Order: # 101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) A in Alphabetical Order: # Aladdin 1 # Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar # Aladdin and The King of Thieves # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 # The Aristocats # Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire B in Alphabetical Order: # Balto 1 # Bambi 1 # Bambi 2 # Beauty and the Beast 1 # Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas # The Black Cauldron # Brother Bear 1 # Brother Bear 2 # A Bug's Life C in Alphabetical Order: # Cinderella 1 # Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True # Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time D in Alphabetical Order: # Dinosaur 2000 # Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: # The Emperor's New Groove 1 # The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove # The Emperor's New School (TV Show) # An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: # The Fox and the Hound 1 # The Fox and the Hound 2 # Frozen (2013) G in Alphabetical Order: # A Goofy Movie H in Alphabetical Order: # Hercules (1997) # Home on the Range # Horton Hears a Who (2008) # House of Mouse (Clips Only) # How to Train Your Dragon 1 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 I in Alphabetical Order: # Ice Age 1 # Ice Age 2: The Meltdown # Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs J in Alphabetical Order: # The Jungle Book 1 # The Jungle Book 2 # Jurassic World K in Alphabetical Order: # Kung Fu Panda 1 # Kung Fu Panda 2 # Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five L in Alphabetical Order: # Lady and the Tramp 1 # Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure # The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) # Lilo and Stitch 1 # Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch # The Lion King 1 # The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata # The Little Mermaid 1 # The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea # The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning # The Little Mermaid (TV Show) M in Alphabetical Order: # Madagascar 1 # Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted # Merry Madagascar # Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Mickey's Christmas Carol # Mickey's House of Villains (Clips Only) # Mickey Mouse Works (Clips Only) # Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas # Monsters, Inc. # Mulan 1 # Mulan 2 O in Alphabetical Order: # Oliver and Company P in Alphabetical Order: # Peter Pan 1 (1953) # Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land # Pinocchio (1940) # Pocahontas 1 # Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World # The Princess and the Frog R in Alphabetical Order: # The Rescuers # The Rescuers Down Under # Rio 1 # Rio 2 # The Road to El Dorado # Robin Hood (1973) S in Alphabetical Order: # Shrek 1 # Shrek 2 # Shark Tale # Sleeping Beauty # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: # Tangled with Rapunzel # Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) # Tarzan and Jane # Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) # Treasure Planet # The Land Before Time W in Alphabetical Order: # Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 # Wreck-It Ralph Category:Browse